Final Task
Final Task is the final story mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Michael Lipton. Note: To unlock the mission, the player must complete at least 25 Gang Wars. Plot Part 1: Attack on Fort Zancudo After defending his assets around town from Perry Harris' goons and other criminals, Miklos, stuffed, comes back to the safehouse, hoping to get some well earned rest. Thomas and Jenni try to comfort Miklos, telling everything is going to turn up fine. Miklos ain't so sure. He got blinded by the power and couldn't except betrayal from the most obvious person around him. He alone is the responsible of all the crap he's going through currently. Miklos' self-pity session is interrupted by his father, Michael, who turns the police radio on, telling everyone to listen. Through the radio they hear, that terrorists have taken over Fort Zancudo. They won't let anyone in and have sent most of the Merryweather mercenaries away. The LSPD has surrounded the Fort, but can't do anything, because the terrorists have military arsenal. The terrorist leader has declared the only person to be let in is a certain Miklos Lipton. Knowing Perry is behind the take over and is challenging him to come stop him, Miklos decides to get to Zancudo and end everything once and for all. Michael promises to look after Jenni and Thomas. Jenni tells Miklos to be careful. Miklos heads to Fort Zancudo. He speaks to the officer in charge, telling he's the person the terrorists are expecting. The officer let's him through. Miklos approaches the gates and is greeted by Perry via the fortress tannoy. Miklos dares Perry to show himself, but he has other plans. Perry says they will talk if Miklos passes a test - surviving the hordes of Perry's men. Miklos is attacked by the heavily armed bribed Merryweather soldiers, but he manages to fight them off. The battle gets more exciting when the Rhinos arrive. Miklos also gets himself a tank and the fortress becomes a warzone. After Perry's henchmen are all dead, Perry invites Miklos to Captain Otto Matic's office. In the office, Miklos finds Perry and Matic, the latter is tied up, hanging from the ceiling. Matic demands Miklos to kill Harris, who tells him not to if he doesn't want the entire building the blow sky high. Perry flashes a detonator, revealing he's serious. Miklos wants to know why Perry betrayed him and Perry reveals he's true identity - Tony Meech, Miklos' old friend who supposedly died in Afghanistan. Tony blames Miklos from the accident that "killed him", and after going through a plastic surgery and changing his name, he plotted a masterplan to get revenge on Miklos. Knowing Miklos has a tendency to be power hungry, he convinced Matic to hire Miklos to Merryweather. The rest of the plan Miklos knows, and it worked perfectly. Tony wanted to show Miklos what it feels like when everyone, even his best friend, turn their backs on him. Miklos tries talk sense to Perry/Tony; The mission they attended was aborted. Tony refused to back down, hence getting himself killed. As a self-centered egomaniac he refused to accept it was his own fault and blamed Miklos, who only obeyed orders. Tony won't listen Miklos' excuses and decides the story is near its end. He activates the detonator, that instead of blowing up the entire office complex, simply detonates a flashbang, blinding Miklos for a brief moment. Miklos recovers quickly and goes after Perry, who escaped through the back door. Part 2: No Easy Way Out Perry, with Matic as his hostage, gets into a Crusader and dusts off. Miklos gets himself a vehicle and goes after them. Perry flees through the back gate of Zancudo and Great Ocean Highway, throwing grenades at Miklos. An LSPD chopper follows them, but is destroyed by Perry's grenade. Perry heads towards Mount Chilliad and dumps Matic halfway through the flight. Perry/Tony leaves his car and proceeds up the mountain on foot, Miklos not far behind. On top of the mountain, there's a chopper waiting for Perry, but Miklos arrives in time to destroy it. Perry/Tony tries to fight back, but is gunned down by Miklos. Bleeding, nearly dead, Tony cries how much planning he had put in his plan but still didn't won. Miklos comments Tony's greatest weakness was the fact he couldn't accept himself as an erring human being, but wanted to be much more. Saying no one is perfect, Miklos pushes Tony Meech/Perry Harris down the cliff. Soon after, Michael arrives in a chopper, heavily armed, announcing he's ready to go against everyone on his son's way. Miklos acclaims his father's timing, telling everything's already over. The father and son then decide to leave before the Police arrives to irritate them with their questions. Post-Mission Phone Calls Phone Call 1 *'Otto Matic': Um... Lipton, hello. I.. I wanted to thank you for saving my ass and the company... sort of, anyway. * Miklos: No problem, Cap. Anything for Merryweather. Hearing your voice keeps my engine rolling. * Matic: E-he-he. That's funny. If we can talk seriously for a moment.. I'd.. I'd like to offer you your job back. It's the least I can do to repay you. * Miklos: Well, thank you, Cap. I got my hands full with other stuff at the moment, but I promise to think about it. Oh, hey, before you go, there is a one thing you could do for me. * Matic: What is it? * Miklos: I might need your contacts to find a man named Lincoln Jones. We've got a score to settle. * Matic: Very well, Lipton. I see what I can do. We'll talk again when something comes up. Goodbye. * Miklos: Goodbye, Sarge. Phone Call 2 * [[Lincoln Jones|'Lincoln Jones']]: Heyyy! Miklos! Remember me? * Miklos: What the fuck you want, Lincoln? * Lincoln: Yes, your old pal Lincoln here. Hey, I hear you have capped one certain Perry Harris. That is very sad to hear. He was an associate of mine. * Miklos: What's your relationship? * Lincoln: Well, I might have provided him weapons or something like that. Who knows? There's no evidence, though. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is that NightHawk's not going to cause problems for you anymore. If you alone can take down an army, I figured fucking with you would only be a waste of time, resources and mental health. * Miklos: Does that mean I have no bounty on my head anymore? * Lincoln: Oh-ho-ho no. It stays on. Because one day, someone even tougher guy than you will come and blast your brains out. Then I'm gonna hire that person and make them tell me very detailedly how they did it. Then we laugh together. Ah. Waiting for that day. Hasta la vista, Miklos Lipton - "Criminal mastermind". Rewards *'Monetary Reward': 55 000 000 $ Objectives *Go to Fort Zancudo * Approach the gate * Get to the courtyard * Kill all Perry's men * Get to the Rhino * Destroy attacking tanks * Go to Cpt. Matic's office * Go after Perry * Get in the Crusader * Follow Perry * Destroy the chopper * Kill Perry Harris Gold Medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 15:00 * Unmarked - Complete with minimum damage on health and armor * Accuracy '- Finish with an accuracy of at least * '''Headshots '- Kill 20 enemies via headshot * '''Tank Tussle - Don't take damage on your tank Category:Missions in King of The Hill